The Other Secret Weapon
by DaisyPierce
Summary: What if Marcel had more than one secret weapon helping him keep the city in his grasp? Meet Catalina Claire, older sister to Davina Claire, powerful witch and other secret weapon. All Cat wants is to leave the stuffy attic, will she get her chance when the originals show up in town? But will she, like her sister fight to take them down? Or will a certain original catch her eye?
1. To Taste Freedom

**So this is just a random idea that hit me and I'm not sure how its going to work out but I'm going to try anyway.**

**I don't own the originals because if I did Elijah would be back by now. **

* * *

_The Claire sisters have always been different, we have always stood out from our obvious beauty but that wasn't what defined us from others_

A young women paused her writing and looked around at her surroundings, the attic she lived in with her sister was spacious, she would give it that, one side was her sisters one side was hers, though they never minded who was on which. They were the same on the each side. The only difference was her sisters had a white bed and white belongings including her clothing, while her bed was black as was everything she owned and wore. A frown appeared on the young women's forehead as she thought this over, she wasn't sure why this was.

"Sister" a voice came from behind her snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yes Davina" She turned around to meet the identical brown eyes to hers on her sisters.

"Cat I'm worried" Davina confessed biting her lips.

Catalina frowned standing up from the desk she sat "about what? The witches are quiet"

"I know" Davina replied glancing back at her canvas filled with circles she had erratically drawn, it freaked Cat out sometimes the way she did that "but the old ones are far from it"

Putting the book she had written in back in the bookshelf she rolled her eyes "old ones Davina, the originals"

"Why are they back? Why now" Davina pressed pacing around their attic.

Cat let out a weary sigh "I don't know vina" she used her nickname in hope to calm her sister down "we'll just keep an eye on them, relax"

"What if they hurt Marcel?" Davina wouldn't let it go and didn't share the same, chilled out mood her sister had.

Catalina resisted the urge to snort "Marcy" she used her nickname that always seemed to irritate Marcel "can look after himself, that's not our job"

"Isn't it?" Davina argued stopping her pacing and staring at her sister.

Cat gritted her teeth, Marcel and her didn't have the same close relationship Davina and him had, in fact she would happily leave Marcel and the stuffy attic, but she couldn't do that without endangering her sister and herself.

"No it is not" she said in a tone that indicated that was the end of the argument.

Davina let out a loud sigh and returned to her canvas there was no getting through to her sister sometimes, though she loved Catalina to bits though she was stubborn as hell and they didn't always see eye to eye especially on things that included Marcel.

Catalina watched her feeling slightly guilty, she knew how worried Davina was from her expression and she had basically blew her off "fine" she relented "we'll tell Marcel to be careful but that's all" with that she marched other to her sketch pad and began drawing a lake. She didn't know why she always drew this one lake but it was pretty, a large lake with ducks surrounded by open fields of green grass.

Davina hid her smile, she knew Cat better than anyone and her agreement was a sign that somewhere in her hardened heart she cared for Marcel in her own way "we'll warn him" she agreed nodding.

* * *

Davina stood by the ugly window slowly and cautiously pushing it open as it creaked, Cat looked up and her with pity in her eyes, she knew all her little sister wanted was to taste freedom but couldn't.

Footsteps caught both Cat's and Davina's attention and she let the window door slam shut as the main door opened and a day walker brought their food, Cat looked up from her drawing as she spoke "Davina, you know Marcel doesn't want you standing near the window"

Cat smirked walking over to the food "and god forbid she does anything Marcel doesn't want her to" she sarcastically injected biting into some bread. The day walker who's name Cat didn't bother to remember shot her a nasty look which caused her to raise her hands in mock surrender

"Its hot we need air" Davina replied not moving away from the window, breaking her sisters mocking antics.

"But you can't"

The day walker had stared to get on both witches nerves and Davina raised her voice "I said we need air"

The lady gave up and collected our empty cups "Marcel has asked me to find out if the witches are quiet today" She looked between us.

"Yes there's no magic out there" Davina replied, the day walker looked to the older witch who nodded with a sarcastic grin and a thumbs up in conformation.

Davina pushed open the window once more "Honestly, child you can't" the day walker exclaimed.

Cat felt anger shot through her, how dare this vampire order them around, Davina felt it to Cat could tell.

"Can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't" With each one Davina's voice grew louder and Cat raised her eyebrows.

"I am so sick of that word, it makes me want to vomit" Davina shrieked the last word as used her magic to throw the day walker out the window.

Everything in the girls room shook with the power pulsating, Cat's long brown hair whipped at her face, when she had smoothed it down she looked at her sister eyebrows raised.

"Was that necessary?" she asked picking up her fallen piece of parchment. "Don't you start" Davina muttered heading over to their bookshelf Cat had demanded they had.

* * *

"Why do you always draw that ocean?" Davina asked growing tired of reading and was now leaning over her older sisters shoulder.

Cat made a face "Its not an ocean its a lake" She told her finishing the grass around the water.

"Looks like a ocean to me" Davina argued.

"Lake" Cat insisted "and I don't know really its like I go into a trance and draw it"

"Do you think it means something?" Davina asked sitting down in front of her canvas picking up a pen.

"Like what?" Cat asked skeptically standing up and adding the drawing to the pile she had already done "please tell me you're not still obsessing with the old ones"

"I am not obsessing with anything" she empathized "I'm just worried that's all"

Cat made a noise of acknowledgement "Like I said don't" she finalized.

* * *

Cat had opened the shutters so the sunlight streamed in, she knew little things like that made her sister happy and though she would never admit it it made her happy to.

While Davina focused on lighting one candle with her magic, Cat focused on several, she closed her eyes and waved her hand feeling power rush through her like a permanent high when she opened her eyes they were all lit.

"I assume its all quiet out there?" Marcel's annoying smug voice cut through Cat's concentration and she opened her eyes in irritation "As a nuclear bomb" she mocked turning around to face him.

Marcel sent her a look of annoyance before turning back to Davina "The witches know better than to use magic. They know we can sense it when they do." Davina declared "What about the old ones? They're dangerous, and we don't want them to hurt you."

"Well she doesn't" Cat injected with a sly smirk.

Davina and Marcel ignored her used to her spiteful comments and nature "The Originals? Davina, Catalina as powerful as you two are, they don't stand a chance" he assured them.

* * *

Later that night, Davina and Catalina slept in their opposite facing beds. Cat tossed and turned uneasily a light sweat breaking out on her forehead, she saw a boat sitting in a misty ocean all by itself.

_No banner, no flag. Floated in out of nowhere. A miracle ship._

Voices rang in her head and she saw a flash of a larger ship.

_Why is it just sitting out there?_

She woke up with a loud gasp covered in sweat though she was cold as ice, she wrapped her arms around her and shivered as she wondered to herself.

_What was that? _

* * *

**So there it is please tell me what you thought and if I should continue in a review :)**

**-Daisy Pierce x**


	2. Bloody Originals

**23 followers all ready what! that's crazy thank you, you all have some pretty cool usernames by the way :) **

**Massive thank you's to : _grapejuice101, Guest, DTaylor201989, The-Darkened Abyss (cool name :D ), Jeremy Shane, KristianaLynn123 and ThePrettyRecklessRock (_Im thinking from your useranme, you like the Pretty Reckless me to ! haha would be really awkward if I was wrong :D) **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, really helped me decide to keep going with this xx**

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you expect us to do with it" Cat exclaimed as her eyes darted from their new piece of furniture to Marcel's cocky stance.

"Look you just need to look after it for a while" he said in a voice that was supposed to be soothing but it only served to rile Cat up much more.

"How long is a while?" She continued "And what do we say? Oh it's our new therapeutic way of healing my claustrophobia " she finished sarcastically.

Marcel gritted his teeth but didn't let Catalina get to him, she always knew how to push his buttons "I need this where no one will find it, where no original will find it"

"Fine leave it here" Davina cut through their arguments in a calm voice eyeing it.

Cat glared down at the shiny wooden coffin that would now be a part of their room. She had woken up like any other day, showered and changed into a plain black flowing dress and had returned to find a coffin in her room, needless to say she wasn't in the best mood."Who's even in it anyways" she caved.

"Elijah Mikaelson" he explained "can you girls do this for me?" He looked between the two hopefully.

Davina nodded her head instantly while Cat glared at him "I want a mini fridge" she announced holding her head high.

Marcel shot her a confused look "you want a what?"

"A mini fridge, its gets hot up here it can hold cold drinks" she continued in a voice that dared anyone to object.

He blinked at her wondering if was 100 percent serious, when he realized she was he caved "Okay, whatever keep it safe okay?" Marcel looked between the girls "I'm counting on you two"

Cat grinned triumphantly "Sure we got it, take the dagger out, return him to the originals easy-peasy"

Davina and Marcel exchanged exasperated looks before he called out a "Thank you Davina, Catalina" and left.

* * *

Cat her best to ignore the coffin though it was making her feel on edge as she painted her toenails jet black, Davina had been drawing all morning, if you count slashing lines into paper as drawing that is.

"Give it a rest Vina" Cat exasperatedly said looking up from her feet the noise of the harsh slashing was beginning to irritate her.

Davina exhaled sharply before turning back to her sister "the coffin it's making me feel on edge" it sounded to Cat as if she was speaking through gritted teeth.

"I know me too" she softened "it's the dagger it has to be" she realized.

Davina frowned in confusion moving to sit next to her sister on the bed "what do you mean the dagger?"

Cat sighed and pushed herself off onto the floor she walked over to the coffin her bare feet making no noise, she kneeled beside it clicking the lid unlocked and went to open it "wait Marcel said-"

Cat cut her sister off "he said to look after it not that we couldn't open it"

Reaching out slowly she grasped the cool wood in her hands, in one big rush she pushed it open and peered inside, she was surprised by what she saw.

She saw a man maybe late twenties early thirties, desicated horribly with a dagger in his heart, through the grey veiny lines on his face she could tell he was very handsome.

"Well" a voice broke her from her trance "are you just gonna stare at it or explain why you opened it in the first place?" Davina by this time had crouched down next to her. Cat cleared her throat "well this" she moved her hands over the dagger which was grotesquely shoved into the mans chest "was forged by the original witch"

"Original witch?" Davina interrupted, Cat scowled at her if there was one thing she hated it was being interrupted "sorry" Davina muttered seeing her sisters face.

"Supposedly original but she's probably just the first witch ever recorded, from her the vampire spell was supposedly created and she well, made her children this way" Cat explained seriously "the white oak tree was the only thing that could kill the originals" at this Davina looked hopeful and Cat chucked "don't get to excited they burned the tree to the ground and so she forged these daggers so her children would have weaknesses, you dip the dagger into white oak ash stab the original through the heart" she gestured over the dagger "and you get this"

Davina swallowed all of that new information she hadn't known "how did you get so smart?" She teased her sister standing up.

Cat laughed "well there's not much to do except read around here" she grew serious again "it's probably what's bugging us the magic in the dagger" she finished looking back at the original before closing the lid and standing up.

Davina looked thoughtful as she walked over to the bookshelf " perhaps."

* * *

Davina and Catalina sat at art easels both painting, Cat liked painting it was all about control and it helped her stay in control. She was so into what she was painting she jumped slightly when the door creaked open, turning around she saw Marcel enter with a blonde woman who looked around her age, though she doubted she was.

Marcel walked in towards the two confidently causing them to stand up next to him, whilst Cat loved to torment and tease Marcel she knew better than to do it in front of strangers and so while this woman was here she would bite back her comments.

The blonde lady's eye were glued to the coffin as she tried to enter but was blocked by an invisible force, from this Cat realized she was another original, _how many bloody originals are there_? she thought.

"Invite me in" the lady demanded.

"Gotta ask the lady's of the house" Marcel began gesturing over to where Davina and Cat stood side by side with distrustful faces "Davina, Catalina invite her in"

"Come in" Davina spoke first as Cat was to busy glaring at Marcel.

The lady marched in and over to the coffin, she wasted no time opening it up as the three watched, it was when the blonde woman tried to pull out the dagger Cat intervened. "I wouldn't do that" she said in a slightly mocking voice letting a lazy smirk spread across her face, she used her magic and forced the woman's hand to shove the dagger back in its place.

The woman's head snapped up to look at Cat "Who the hell are you two?"

"Catalina" Cat replied in a bored voice pointing to her sister "my sister Davina"

Davina leaned slightly to Marcel "She's an old one, isn't she?" Cat rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed." Marcel informed them.

"She doesn't seem very nice." Davina continued, Cat resisted the urge to laugh out loud, Davina had her for a sister she should be used to Catty females.

"She can be" Marcel appeared thoughtful "but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight."

_Huh maybe this Rebekah isn't all bad,_ Cat thought smirking wider. "Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." Davina spoke to Rebekah for the first time, without moving a muscle Davina threw Rebekah across the room slamming her into some walls before throwing her out a door making it shut behind her.

"Badass" Cat nodded at her sister with a proud expression lighting up her face.

* * *

_"Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Davina and Catalina are mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's it's now mine."_

* * *

"You were right." Rebekah announced stomping into the Mikaelson home "The girl, Cami she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about."

"Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?" Her brother Klaus proclaimed walking over to her feeling a rush of excitement, finally he would know what secret Marcel holds.

"It's not a what, it's a who and its not just one who" Rebekah answered and seeing Klaus's slightly confused expression she elaborated "Two girls, Davina and Catalina, one cant be older then sixteen, the other seventeen maybe eighteen and I have never felt power like that."

"Witches"

"They're not just any witches, they're something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you they have Elijah. Who knows what they could do to him." Rebekah argued growing angry at her brothers actions.

"Where are they?"

Rebekah paused for a moment, a confused look passing her face "Those clever bitches, I don't know"

"Whats wrong?" Klaus grew more agitated by the minute.

"They wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses two weapons both bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?" Rebekah's anger returned with every word.

"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!" Klaus's own anger bubbled to the surface. "And our home is _worthless_ without family. I am finding Elijah, whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" She ground out frustrated.

"Whatever it takes" Klaus vowed.

* * *

After Rebekah had been forced to leave the Claire sisters returned to their separate activity's, Davina on an easel and Cat sitting at their desk drawing the church that lay beneath them.

It wasn't long before Marcel returned to them "I'm sorry about that unpleasantness."

Cat turned around smirking "She doesn't scare us, right sis?"

"None of them do." Davina agreed emotionlessly.

"I didn't think they would, sweethearts" Cat scowled at the pet name Marcel gave them "But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay."

"They don't belong here." Davina insisted fiercely, though Cat didn't care as much as Davina she secretly agreed with her, the city had been quiet, well as quiet as a vampire ruled city could be until the old ones had arrived and Cat didn't like it.

"Might be kinda tough to convince them of that" Marcel continued snapping Cat away from her thoughts, he looked over at the coffin causing the two girls to follow his gaze "which is why I need to ask you girls for a favor" Cat raised her eyebrows but kept a straight face, curious to hear what Marcel's solution was.

"I'm gonna need you two, to figure out how we kill an Original."

* * *

**Now this one may have been slightly boring but don't worry the exciting Catalina begins soon with the paring I'm leaning towards Elijah as I do find him and Hayley cute but as friends, ya feel? **

**Anyways please leave a review let me know how I'm going even if its just a 'love it' I am very grateful :D **

**-Daisy Pierce xxx**


	3. Typical Day At The Office

**Oh my god 84 followers 54 favorites ! all ready that's amazing thank you everyone ! **

**and a massive thank you to all my reviewers you all rule **

**ThePrettyRecklessRock, Hl, .x, HermioneandMarcus, xenocanaan, xAshx, Guest, suzii3499, musicluver17, LoverGirl007 (amazeballs I love that word!), LBF, Guest, The-Darkened Abyss, Jeremy Shane, Guest and Anna.B **

**Anna.B: Its not selfish at all, I've been thinking the same actually maybe a bit of both? :) **

**Okay with the Elijah or Klaus thing its been pretty even half of you want Elijah and half of you want Klaus, problem is even I don't know yet I literally cant decide at the moment so it should be interesting :) **

* * *

Catalina pursed her lips, the journal or she liked to call it pointless diary Marcel had given her wasn't working, her frustrations still threatened to boil over at any point.

Her sister stood silently painting her she didn't ask Cat to tilt her head so she could get a better angle as she knew her sister hated to be painted or drawn. Davina couldn't help it though Cat was her favorite thing to draw, so she did it when she was sure Cat wasn't looking.

Cat made a face of annoyance and threw the paper she had been writing on to the floor in a crumbled ball, it fell a few feet away from the coffin currently occupying half their floor space.

"Hey sis" Cat began getting up from where she was sitting "shouldn't you be working on Marcel's little assignment" she tilted her head, her voice innocent sounding though Davina could hear the mocking undertone.

Davina rolled her eyes but kept them on the paper, trying to remember the last time Cat smiled properly not sarcastically or mockingly, it had been months she was sure of it "shouldn't you?"

Cat raised her eyebrows "I never agreed to this, in fact I'm happy to pull the damn thing out and let the poor man free" Davina threw her a look "how generous of you Catty."

"I'm in a giving mood" Cat flopped herself onto Davina's bed her long brown hair falling over her face.

Davina put her pencil and looked at the sketch, it was all wrong, since she was using a smile from memory it had turned out wrong "its wrong" she muttered.

Cat hearing it from her spot on Davina's bed and sighed dramatically moving her hair out of the way "I know but don't get used to it"

"No" Davina snapped picking up her paper "the picture its wrong."

Cat rolled onto the floor "Well the worlds an imperfect place" she placed a hand over her heart "sorry to break it to you vina"

Davina gritted her teeth, threw the picture onto the pile of failed Catalina drawings and walked over to the bookshelf "I am actually going to work on what Marcel asked us to" she looked over her shoulder at Cat "judging by your attitude, you're bored, so I suggest you do the same."

Cat did a double take, then laughed loudly "Good one sis, almost had me going then" she shook her head still chuckling.

* * *

Cat used her fingers to drum on the table and hum Queen under her breath, Davina having enough of hearing it snapped her book shut and looked over at her with irritation "Are you really not going to take this seriously?"

Cat, waiting for the moment she cracked turned around a wicked smile tugging at her lips "The way I see it, Marcel wants us to find away to kill this man" she waved her hands over at the coffin "and his family, because there not feeling especially chummy" she narrowed her eyes as Davina opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it seeing her expression.

"Not good enough" she finished simply before going to back to inspecting her nails as she done a while ago.

Davina narrowed her eyes and moved closer to her curiously "What do you mean, not good enough?"

"Originals are dangerous Vina, we mess with them they could come after us and not even precious Marcel" she twisted her face at his name "could stop them"

Davina let out a laugh "that's why you're not on board? because you're afraid of the vampires"

"Call it self preservation but I don't want to piss off the oldest family of vampires just because Marcel told me to" she smirked widely "we are not his pets Davina."

"No" she agreed "we're not but he did take us in after" she trailed off thinking about the past.

"yes he did" Cat snapped not wanting to think of it "but we don't owe him anything" her tone indicating she was done talking.

"I just want them gone" Davina said simply before returning to her book.

Cat made a face "fine I'll look into it" she muttered through gritted teeth heading to get her own book.

* * *

Night had fallen and Cat sat at the window pressing her head to the glass and watching to people below, she envied them, they could go where ever they wanted and half of them didn't even see it, didn't even know it.

Davina light snores reached her ears but she ignored them, her mind plagued with images.

_"Mom help us, please no, please stop" Davina screamed and screamed over again tears pouring down her face. Cat struggled in the cloaked person tight grip shrieking and thrashing. _

Cat blinked the tears out of her eyes as she was hit with a wave of power, Davina's light snores turned into moans of discomfort as she grew restless and began to thrash around.

Cat's eyes widened and she grabbed her journal and began to write manically in it closing her eyes as the power ran through her veins.

Davina sat up looking around desperately "Marcel" she muttered to herself "Somethings coming"

Cat ignored her sister as she to began to manically draw thing on paper she opened her eyes as her sister stopped drawing, she looked down at the paper. Written on it over and over again in jagged writing "Magic" both sisters muttered at the same time staring at each other in horror.

* * *

Davina began to draw slashing lines frantically again as Cat sat screwing her eyes tightly shut trying to block out the horrible skin crawling sensation.

Cat could hear her sister growing more and more distressed as the magic grew stronger, both sisters gasped loudly as a fresh wave hit them.

Someone was hurt, Cat could feel it "No" she cried pulling at her own magic to help, Davina turned around to see her sister raising her hands and muttering a spell.

Cat shrieked and fell to the ground as she felt her magic being overrun, she could hear Davina hovering over her, frantically asking her what was wrong.

She cried out as the magic she used took another beating but as quickly as it came the magic was suddenly cut off and stopped flowing through the sisters.

Cat blinked and slowly got to her feet, she met her sister worried expression and shrugged trying to pass off she was okay "Typical day at the office" she gave a sardonic smile.

Davina made a weary noise but ran forward and wrapped her arms around her sister "don't do that again Catty"

Cat laughed softly "Don't plan on it, baby sis."

Davina returned to drawing as Cat leaned over the coffin opening the lid, she stared down at the suit wearing original with a odd rush of sympathy, from what she knew this man had been daggered by his own sibling. Cat couldn't imagine what she'd feel to be betrayed by her sister.

The door snapped open making Cat jump out of her thoughts, Davina rushed at Marcel embracing him in a hug, though Cat would never admit it she was slightly relieved to see him.

"You're okay! We were so worried." Davina cried.

"Thank you. Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me" Marcel pulled back looking grateful, Davina bit her lip "Actually it was all Cat" she admitted looking over at her.

Marcel looked at Catalina, his eyes widening. Cat gave him a small wave "You're welcome, don't mention it."

Marcel opened his mouth still looking slightly in shock but Cat cut him off narrowing her eyes "Seriously don't"

He shook his head raising his hands with a small smile " It was the old ones, wasn't it?" Davina injected malice creeping into her voice.

"Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back." Marcel explained walking towards where Cat stood next to the coffin.

Hearing his words she grinned "Great need help moving it?"

"No"

Hearing Davina's protest both Marcel and Cat looked up, Cat raising her eyebrows "Yeah you're right he can lift it himself"

"No." Davina snapped interrupting "You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them."

"Don't be a drama queen Vina" Cat began exasperatedly after Marcel had left with a strange look in his eye.

"No!" she cried again sounding angry "I'm not giving him back" she walk away into the room connecting and shut the door, leaving Cat to look down at the man in the coffin and mutter "What are we doing to do with you?"

* * *

**I apologize for shortness and lateness! but the next one should be good, Catalina and Davina get to leave the attic plus Elijah's awake. **

**Please review its lovely to know how you think i'm going :) **

**-Daisy xx**


End file.
